"Раб своего сознания"
'"Раб своего сознания" - 'потеряно тело, избита душа, но ты всё еще живой История После побега от "Атлантов", Санчеза мучала бессонница. Его никак не покидала мысль о том, что он мог погибнуть. Он был на волоске от смерти, но выжил. Вероятно у старушки судьбы были на него другие планы. Понимая что нормально поспать ему не удастся, Санчез решил проветрится и залез на крышу гаража. Ночь была безоблачной и в свете луны отчетливо виднелась вся территория. Разлегшись на крыше гаража, оперативник всё не прекращал думать о произошедшем. Он никак не мог понять, зачем эти солдаты напали на него и его брата. Внезапно, в мозгу у солдата промелькнула одна занятная мысль. "Та флешка... Та флешка, что мне дал командир Сталкеров... На ней были записаны все данные о моем отряде... Сами они бы не достали её... Тысяча чертей! Я более чем уверен что именно "Атланты" накопали эту информацию!" - думал оперативник. Он мог и дальше продолжать строить различные теории о той самой флешке, но появившийся на лужайке, ковылявший, полуразрушенный робот в один момент заставил его забыть обо всём. Спустившись в гараж через окно в крыше и достав из него свой старый служебный дробовик, Санчез начал медленно подбираться к объекту. На расстоянии примерно 10 метров до цели, он услышал как робот проговаривает строчки из стихотворения Алана Сигера "Рандеву со Смертью" в оригинале. "It may be he shall take my hand And lead me into his dark land And close my eyes and quench my breath It may be I shall pass him still. I have a rendezvous with Death..." - эти строчки так и раздавались цифровым голосом по побережью моря скорби. "Ни с места, механический ублюдок" - заткнул наконец Санчез робота, приставив к его голове дробовик. Но механическое создание не отреагировало на это хоть с какой-нибудь агрессией, наоборот, он развернулся и заговорил с оперативником: "Гвардеец... Рад... Снова...*Помехи*... Тебя увидеть" "Магни ?... Господи, что с тобой случилось?" - ответил Санчез, убрав дробовик от головы робота "Это...*помехи*... Долгая... История..." - еле-еле произнес Магни, после чего отключился и рухнул наземь Напуганый Санчез тут же метнулся к гаражу, а уже через 30 секунд бежал обратно к лежащему на траве механическому телу, но держа в руках устройства для сбора и хранения информации. Подсоединив его к голове робота, оперативник за пару мгновений перенес "разум" ИИ в это самое устройство. И всё бы ничего, но это действие спровоцировало запуск системы самоуничтожения. Благо она сработала некорректно и только оторвала роботу ноги, не задев Санчеза. Отнеся устройство, хранившее в себе Магни, в особняк, оперативник подключил его к системе управления домом, которой до этого не пользовался. ИИ тут же ожил и заговорил с солдатом: "Еще раз приветствую тебя, гвардеец. Я проделал огромный путь в поисках тебя" "Ну ка, расскажи мне, что за путь и зачем ты искал меня?" "После падения "Иллюминатов" я начал собирать себе то тело, в котором ты нашел меня. Изначально оно конечно же было лучше, но путь мой лежал через выжженные земли и пустыню забвения, чья фауна сильно потрепала мое тело" "Да уж, потрепало - не то слово. Ты выглядел как будто прошел всю Первую Мировую на одном дыхании" "Главное что я выжил. Добравшись до твоего особняка я начал воспроизводить "Рандеву со смертью", которое когда-то..." "Являлось зовом о помощи среди "Иллюминатов". Знаю" "Искал я тебя для того чтобы сообщить неблагоприятное известие. На тебя ведут охоту, гвардеец, и меня хотят использовать как инструмент в этом деле. Осколки режима пытались захватить меня, но программу не так просто схватить, особенно в наш век интернета" "С охотниками-то разобраться всегда можно. Другой вопрос, зачем ты здесь? Не лучше ли тебе было остаться на старой базе отряда и использовать её ресурсы?" "Никак нет. Ресурсы истощены. База разграблена. А у твоего деда нет места для меня. Именно по этим причинам я и искал тебя" "Ладно, ты же как-никак программа, много места не займешь. Оставайся, пока не придумаем чего по-лучше" Закончив на этом беседу, Санчез вновь продолжил свои тщетные попытки заснуть Категория:Фаза Три Категория:События